traditions perpétuées depuis des générations !
by ylg
Summary: minifics sur la famille Armstrong :: 10ème vignette : Alex/Garfiel, éblouissant. 11e: Alex/Garfiel, sensibilité. 12e: Alex et ses soeurs. 13e: Havc/Catherine, plaire. 14e: Catherine, seule. 15e: Strongko, passe temps. 16e: Alex, secret. 17e: Olivier et sa fratrie. 18e: Alex et sa maman. MàJ, 19e: Alex et Catherine, des extraits. 20e: Alex/Mason, choix. ::gen, crack, het, mm::
1. Catherine, la leçon de piano

espérons qu'un jour j'aie d'autres ficlets sur les membres "civils" de la famille Armstrong, pas juste Alex et Olivia... en attendant, ohnoez, Catherine Elle n'est pas encore dans le menu déroulant des persos disponibles, c'est pas juste !

* * *

**Titre** : la leçon de piano  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : la famille Armstrong, surtout Catherine  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Continuité** : non applicable ; gros mish-mash entre manga, 1ère et nouvelle série puisque chaque version a ses propres petits détails rigolos sur cette famille... ce qui est cool en soi !

**Prompt** : « leçon de piano » pour Laitue (aider Haïti)  
**Nombre de mots** : 270

oOo

Il est de bon ton qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille, en sus de son éducation la plus complète possible, ait une passion spéciale à laquelle se consacrer. Dans la famille Armstrong, Olivia a choisi les arts militaires, surprenant peut-être son entourage, mais en tant qu'aînée et étant particulièrement douée, nul n'a tenté de l'en dissuader.

Les cadettes ont jeté leur dévolu l'une sur l'arrangement floral – et cela inclut le jardinage, et les travaux de terrassement au besoin pour faire pousser soi-même les plus jolies fleurs – l'autre la peinture – de nature morte une fois les bouquets de sa sœur terminés, ou de sujets vivants lorsqu'elle rénove ses serres, avec ou sans ouvriers sous ses ordres.

La benjamine, tellement timide, n'a jamais su s'affirmer. Philippe a donc décidé pour elle : la musique, plus spécifiquement le piano. Un instrument massif pour contraster avec sa frêle silhouette, une gamme étendue pour lui offrir toutes sortes de possibilités : le tout devait lui permettre de s'affirmer !

Mais Catherine, décidément trop réservée, n'osait pas recevoir de leçon d'un professeur particulier. Il lui fallait d'abord se familiariser avec son instrument, l'apprivoiser, peut-être apprendre un peu en autodidacte…

Oui, oui, avant que de la corseter de règles strictes, il faut qu'elle découvre par elle-même leurs possibilités à tous deux.  
Faire corps avec son instrument !  
Et regardez, la chère enfant joue déjà avec.  
Enfin… à défaut de jouer déjà des gammes dessus, elle l'a vraiment apprivoisé et joue à la poupée avec.

Maintenant qu'elle est d'accord avec ce principe, trouver un professeur qui acceptera de lui donner des leçons risque d'être un peu plus compliqué…


	2. Olivia, une nouvelle génération

**Titre** : famille et traditions  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist (manga/Brotherhood)  
**Personnages/Couples** : Madame Armstrong et la famille de son mari  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : "Breathe in, breathe out" [Bush – Machinehead] d'après Ishime  
pour la case n°o3 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait la famille Armstrong

**Nombre de mots** : 300

oOo

Elle avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour se montrer digne d'être une épouse Armstrong. D'ailleurs, tout le monde la connaissait désormais sous le nom de Madame Philipe Armstrong et tant pis pour son nom de jeune fille et même son prénom.  
Leur réputation n'était pas exagérée et sa nuit de noces lui avait réservé plus de surprises étonnantes que de désagrément. Il ne lui avait guère fallu de temps pour concevoir un héritier, et son beau-frère médecin jurait par les techniques ancestrales familiales qu'en plus, ça serait un garçon, n'est-ce pas formidable ça messieurs-dames ? d'abord un fils aîné pour la famille et ensuite vous nous ferez de charmantes petites filles.

« Respirez bien à fond. Bloquez. Vous verrez, vous n'avez qu'à suivre la technique ancestrale de relaxation de la famille Armstrong... »  
_...qui n'a rien inventé ! En quoi elle diffère des autres, cette technique ?_  
Si tant est qu'elle aimait son mari, à ce moment-là, Mila ne put s'empêcher un mouvement d'humeur envers ces foutus bonshommes qui pensaient tout savoir mieux que tout le monde alors que bon sang c'est quand même elle qui faisait tout le travail, là !

Enfin, quand son mari commenta l'énergie avec laquelle elle donnait au monde leur héritier, et sans un cri sans une plainte s'il vous plaît, vraiment digne d'une Armstrong, ce ne fut pas avec condescendance mais réelle admiration. Et le médecin en fut même réduit au silence !

« …Ah tiens, c'est une fille, » constata-t-il maladroitement.  
Croyez-vous que ça doucherait la fierté paternelle de Philippe Gargantos Armtrong pour autant ?  
« Mais son cri de naissance est digne d'un Armstrong, plus puissant que celui de n'importe quel garçon ! Ma chère, vous avez vraiment fait du bon travail. Nous l'appellerons quand même Olivier, dans ce cas. Olivier Mila, pour sa digne mère ! »


	3. FarmanCatherine, si seulement

**Titre** : adorable !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple** : Watteau Farman/Catherine Armstrong  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#22, « Les possibilités frappent à la porte de mon cœur » pour 52 saveurs  
**Promp**t **: **"Watteau Farman/un membre de la famille Armstrong" sur fic sur demande  
**Note** : version 1/3 ;  
vous pouvez trouver les deux autres dans les recueils de l'équipe d'Alex ("l'équipe d'à côté" : /s/ 3381484/15/ ) et des soldats de Briggs ("à armes égales" : /s/5817546/5/ )

**Nombre de mots** : 60 plus 150

oOo

La famille Armstrong, au fil des siècles, a donné quantité de personnes impressionnantes dans des tas de domaines différents. Le major Alex Louis Armstrong s'en vante assez souvent pour que tous les gens qui l'approchent le sachent en long en large et en travers.

La génération contemporaine ne fait pas exception, pour ce que peut constater l'adjudant Farman.

o

Il _l_'a vue une fois, au bal des officiers. Depuis "l'affaire Havoc" les parents Armstrong ont décidé qu'il était grand temps que leur petite Catherine surmonte sa timidité – bonne initiative ! - et se trouve un parti à son goût. Depuis l'affaire Havoc, Watteau Farman se demandait à quoi pouvait-elle bien ressembler, cette fameuse petite sœur…

Une fleur en bouton, pure et fraîche, avec ses grands yeux candides et son sourire d'ange, une fleur qui s'épanouit quand de haut-gradés font tournoyer ses jupes sur la piste de danse.

À Farman aussi, la mésaventure du sous-lieutenant Havoc a appris une leçon : lui non plus ne doit pas du tout être le genre d'homme qui plairait à cette demoiselle. Hélas…  
Mais qui sait, peut-être peut-il tenter de faire valoir sa culture ? si par bonheur, elle cherchait un homme ressemblant à son frère par l'esprit plutôt que par les muscles…


	4. Armette, Strongette, grand bal

**Titre **: la nuit du bal  
**Fandom** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Havoc et les sœurs Armstrong  
**Rating** : PG / K-plus  
**Thème** : « époustoufler » lors des Nuits Drabbles de FrenchDrabble (20-21 août '11 ; 21h00)  
**Mots**: 100

oOo

Depuis des générations les membres de l'Illustrissime Famille Armstrong sont les meilleurs dans ce qu'ils font, et ils font à peu près tout ce qui est faisable sur cette Terre. (Pas seulement ce qui est communément pensé humainement faisable, d'ailleurs.) Et ils le font avec un style époustouflant !  
Ils vous le rappellent à chaque bal qu'ils donnent.

Quand on a vu Armette et Stronguette Armstrong danser avec grâce et légèreté malgré leur stature… imposante, on a tout vu. Ou on a trop bu. Ou on n'a peut-être pas eu encore assez à boire. (Jean Havoc, médusé, penche pour cette dernière solution.)


	5. Havoc, Catherine, Breda, ketchup

**Titre **: ma petite tomate chérie  
**Fandom** : FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1e anime (épisode 37)  
**Personnages**/**Couples** : Havoc, Catherine, Breda  
**Rating** : PG / K-plus  
**Thème** : « tomate » lors des Nuits Drabbles de FrenchDrabble (20-21 août '11 ; 04h00)  
**Mots**: 100

oOo

« Si l'on mélange une patate et une tomate, on obtient… »

La génétique n'est pas le point fort de Jean Havoc, c'est certain. La botanique non plus. Quant à la poésie et au tact, là encore, il peut repasser.

Les goûts de Catherine Elle Armstrong en matière d'hommes ne lui correspondent pas, dommage pour lui. Sa grosse déception était devenue de l'histoire ancienne… jusqu'au jour où la route de Catherine croisa celle d'un certain Heymans Breda.

S'ils furent surpris de son choix, tous leurs amis et collègues les félicitèrent.  
Sauf Havoc dont les protestations surprirent :  
« Mais il va en faire du _ketchup !_ »


	6. Alex, Havoc, des soeurs à marier

**Titre** : pour tous les goûts !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnages/Couple** : Alex Armstrong, Catherine Armstrong\Jean Havoc  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Je te rappelle qu'on parle de ma sœur." »  
d'après Pwassonne sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité** : post-manga, non spoilant en soi  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Ma sœur vous souhaite le bonjour, Lieutenant.

Havoc se redressa dans son fauteuil, les yeux ronds.  
- Votre sœur, la petite ? la si charmante Catherine ?

- Celle-là même, confirma Armstrong. Je lui ai parlé de toute notre équipe et elle vous souhaite un prompt rétablissement, et de trouver la personne qui vous conviendra.

- C'est fort aimable à elle.

- Bien sûr, elle me fait transmettre les mêmes vœux à nos chers Colonel et Premier-Lieutenant.

- Évidemment. C'est mérité.

- N'est-ce pas ? Et donc, je me joins à elle pour vous rappeler que j'ai encore des sœurs aînées célibataires.

- Euuuh... pas dans l'immédiat ?


	7. CathyDariusHeinkel, par chance

je proteste ! comment se fait-il que Catherine ne figure pas encore dans la liste des personnages utilisables ? alors qu'"ils" ont ajouté des trucs des jeux vidéos ?**  
**

**Titre** : dans les endroits les plus improbables  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnages/Couples** : Catherine Amrstrong/Darius/Heinkel  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Le seul que j'aime. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-series ; attention crack!  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- J'aime les hommes dans le même genre que mon frère, professait Catherine Elle Armstrong. Grands, très forts, beaux – dans un certain style – et intelligents et sensibles – dans un certain style encore.

Elle a brisé bien des cœurs en confrontant des gars ordinaires à ce standard hors du commun. Et les quelques rendez-vous arrangés par ce même frère, pourtant garanti partager ses valeurs et ses goûts, n'ont rien donné.  
Et par hasard, alors qu'elle se résignait déjà à son célibat, elle en rencontra deux pour le prix d'un en accompagnant son neveu au cirque.


	8. Alex et Olivia, valeurs

**Titre** : diplomatie et force brute  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnages** : Olivier et Alex Armstrong  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Tu viens de me dire de me servir de ma bouche pour autre chose que t'insulter." »  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité** : fin du manga, non spoilant  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- T'insulter est vraiment trop facile, mon pauvre Alex. Tellement que ça en devient fatigant.

- Je m'en excuse, ma chère sœur. Tes moqueries ne m'atteignent plus.

- Ah non ?

- Je regrette profondément si tu vois chacun de mes actes comme une disgrâce pour le nom que nous partageons, mais je sais ce que je fais et à quelles valeurs je me tiens.

- Et tu vas me dire que les miennes sont mauvaises, ensuite ?

- Que non. Je n'aurai jamais cette indélicatesse. Elles sont différentes, voilà tout. Je ne les partage pas mais je comprends pourquoi tu les défends.

- ...Courage ou lâcheté, cette conciliance ?


	9. AlexGarfiel, à eux deux

**Titre** : association parfaite  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Couple** : Garfiel/Alex Armstrong  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Il s'empara du jeune homme à bras le corps et le sortit de l'eau en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, monsieur Alex Louis Armstrong est devenu partie intégrante de la maisonnée Garfiel.

Garfiel, en plus d'être un excellent mécanicien, a un cœur grand comme ça et accueille facilement quiconque en a besoin, faisant vite taire les mauvaises langues qui n'aiment pas ses manières.  
Et Alex, avec à la fois sa force herculéenne et sa grande prévenance, fait un infirmier bénévole des plus utiles auprès des clients les plus lourdement mutilés. Il soulève les corps et les pièces lourdes et remonte le moral. Et fait en lui monter encore autre chose...


	10. AlexGarfiel, des étincelles

**Titre** : leur amour est si éblouissant !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Couple** : Garfiel/Alex Armstrong  
**Gradation** : PG~13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Tu pourrais être contenté en souriant plus discrètement ou au moins, sans briller autant ?" »  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Tu pourrais être contenté en souriant plus discrètement ou au moins, sans briller autant ? s'enquiert Garfiel en se protégeant les yeux non du soleil, mais du sourire éblouissant de son fiancé.

- Que non ! Un émail d'une qualité irréprochable est un trait génétique passé de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong et toutes ces étincelles sont l'expression de mon bonheur profond ! Il n'est pas question de dissimuler la joie que j'ai d'être avec toi !

- Mais le monde entier n'a pas _forcément_ besoin de connaître nos petites affaires ?

- Ne me tente pas, j'ai envie de le crier sur tous les toits...


	11. AlexGarfiel, du grand art !

**Titre** : sensibilités artistiques  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Couple** : Garfiel/Alex Armstrong  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Car qui d'autre aurait pu ainsi restituer avec autant de précision la texture d'une peau, la délicatesse d'une bouche, la gracilité d'un corps ?»  
d'après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Qui d'autre pourrait ainsi restituer avec autant de précision la texture d'une peau, la délicatesse d'une bouche, la gracilité d'un corps ? demande de façon très rhétorique un Alex Louis Armstrong très fier de sa nouvelle œuvre d'art.

Garfiel admire, la bouche en cœur, mais demande quand même :  
- Oui, mais pourquoi gracile justement ? Vous faites pourtant si bien les beaux muscles...

- Le gros du public préfère les formes longilignes, soupire Alex. Mais le prochain sera juste pour vous et aura le corps sculptural qui est de mise. Avec à la fois toute la sensibilité et toute la fermeté qu'il faudra !


	12. Alex et ses soeurs, trouver sa place

**Titre** : à chacun son talent ?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : young!Armstrong & ses sœurs  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « Tu ne vas pas pousser le vice jusqu'à m'arrêter alors que je viens de sauver la vie de tes seuls fils? »  
d'après Chonaku sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Seul fils dans une fratrie de cinq, écrasé par trois grandes sœurs, surtout l'aînée, et même éclipsé par une petite sœur ! Alex se demande où est sa place.

Olivier est tellement plus forte que lui. En escrime, en arts martiaux, en théorie militaire... il ne la bat qu'au bras-de-fer, et avec difficulté. Quoi qu'il se débrouille, Armée le coiffe au poteau en cuisine, en couture, en peinture ; et Strontia fait des prouesses en mécanique qu'il serait incapable d'égaler. Catherine excelle en danse, en chant et en musique, _évidemment_.

Que lui reste d'autre pour se démarquer ? peut-être l'alchimie...


	13. HavocCatherine, ce quil faut

tirer au sort entre le recueil des Armstrong et celui de l'équipe Mustang pour savoir où caser ça... mon précédent drabble Havoc/Catherine était dans l'autre ( /s/3367085/75/ ) ; varions un peu ?

* * *

**Titre** : pour lui plaire...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple** : Jean Havoc - Catherine Armstrong  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : « Non, il n'était pas déçu qu'il n'[ait] rien tenté! »  
d'après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12 chez Drakys)

+ parce qu'il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don't Forget 3. oct. '1x_

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il n'a rien tenté de plus pour se rapprocher de la belle Catherine depuis qu'il s'est fait éconduire mais il pense toujours très fort à elle.

À mesure qu'il reprend du poil de la bête et redevient Jean Havoc, Sous-Lieutenant et brave gars épatant au lieu de juste une loque humaine informe, il projette.  
Il rêve d'elle, d'où et comment il pourrait la croiser de nouveau, elle qui est si timide. Et si ça implique de prendre des leçons de musique et massacrer un piano, ou se mettre à la musculation et se faire massacrer, décide-t-il, he bien soit !


	14. Catherine, trop timide

**Titre** : princesse dans sa tour  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Catherine Armstrong  
**Gradation** : PG~13 / T-  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : « Ce dernier ne trouve pas le courage de refuser, caressant le boa du bout des doigts, intimidé. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12 chez Drakys)

+ parce qu'il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don't Forget 3. oct. '1x_

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Timide et réservée, Mademoiselle Catherine Elle Armstrong désespère de se trouver un fiancé. Elle a pourtant très, très envie d'aimer. Elle est sûre qu'elle ferait une bonne épouse.

Elle sait gérer une maison, en dirigeant une armée de domestiques ou en faisant tout elle-même au besoin. Elle chante, elle brode, elle joue du piano, elle peut déménager son piano elle-même. Elle voudra des enfants un jour. Elle a lu un livre entier sur les arts amoureux et pense l'avoir assimilé.

L'ennui c'est que tout ça est purement théorique et qu'elle n'a aucune idée de comment rencontrer quelqu'un en vrai.


	15. Strongette, nouvelle passion

**Titre** : ne pas mettre de frein aux passions des enfants...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : la famille Armstrong  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : "...Pas que les doujins c'est mon truc." (racine)  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12)

+ parce qu'il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don't Forget 3. oct. '1x_

**Continuité** : pré série  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Mon truc à moi ça serait plutôt le jardinage, explique Strontia à ses parents qui se désespèrent de voir une de leurs filles se détourner de la musique.

À l'entendre, Philippe et Mira se récrient d'horreur.  
Oh, pas pour la préférence qu'elle exprime : mais oui, mais oui, faire pousser des plantes et arranger des fleurs c'est admirable. Mais à cause de la façon dont elle tourne sa requête : la pauvre enfant a déjà passé trop de temps auprès des jardiniers et parle comme une fille du peuple !

La décision est vite prise : elle suivra des cours d'horticulture... et d'élocution !


	16. Alex, passe temps secret

plus centré sur sa place à côté de sa famille que le travail d'Alex, je mets ça ici aussi plutôt que dans un recueil d'équipe ? ( /s/3381484/ )

* * *

**Titre** : Violon d'Ingres  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage** : Alex Louis Armstrong  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : « C'était si facile de le taquiner. »  
d'après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12 chez Drakys)

+ parce qu'il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don't Forget 3. oct. '1x_

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Taquiner la muse à ses moments perdus est un plaisir secret pour Alex Louis Armstrong. Sa famille, au cours des siècles, a connu nombre de poètes inspirés. Certains ont publié des chefs-d'œuvre, d'autres ont gardé leur production délicieuse dans les seules mains de leurs proches, privant le grand public de leur génie.

Lui, il fait ça en cachette et ne partage avec absolument personne. La sculpture par exemple, oui, il peut. Tout le monde sait qu'il aime ça. Mais la poésie... À son grand dam, malgré tout l'amour et les efforts qu'il y consacre, il n'est guère doué.


	17. Olivier, ses frère et soeurs, dominant

cf le précédent, plus à sa place ici qu'à Briggs ( /s/5817546/ ) qui viendra plus tard

* * *

**Titre** : sa première troupe  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : Olivier Armstrong vs ses petits frère et sœurs  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : "Je sais bien, Masa-chan, mais c'est plus excitant comme ça, non...?"  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12)

+ parce qu'il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don't Forget 3. oct. '1x_

**Continuité** : pré série  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Comme sa nombreuse fratrie l'épuise ! soupire Olivier. Il y a bien des fois, elle voudrait être enfant unique.

Armée et Strontia sont gentilles mais tellement bruyantes et elles n'ont aucune idée de ce que signifie espace personnel. Elles ne se rendent pas compte que leur aînée devient une jeune fille et a besoin de recul par rapport à leurs jeux puérils. Tout le monde s'extasie sur Alex pour la seule raison qu'il a un zizi. Pff. Catherine, ça va encore : c'est une enfant sage, une vraie poupée.

Mais elle leur est reconnaissante pour _une _chose : l'obliger à affirmer son autorité.


	18. Alex et Madame Armstrong, privilégié

**Titre** : lien privilégié  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
**Personnages** : Alex Louis Armstrong et sa famille  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : "C'est toujours ça. »"  
d'après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles (16 – 22 octobre '13 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

C'est toujours sa mère qui réveille Alex le matin, malgré les années qui passent. Ni réveil-matin ni domestique : Madame Armstrong, elle, est levée naturellement aux aurores et compte parmi ses rituels pour commencer la journée, d'aller saluer son fils.

Son grand garçon a beau être adulte, responsable, gradé de l'Armée et héros, il est avant tout un membre de sa famille et restera aussi toujours son bébé. De tous ses enfants, c'est avec lui qu'elle a une relation la plus privilégiée. Et qu'on ne lui dise pas que ça n'est pas sérieux ! les liens d'affection ont une grande importance.


	19. Alex et Catherine, douce fratrie

**Titre : **Frérot et Sœurette  
**Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
Base** : **FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
**Personnages : **Alex Louis et Catherine Elle Armstrong  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes : **liste #1, thèmes normaux d'après une phrase  
**Notes/Avertissement : **ça n'est pas censé être de l'inceste, juste de l'amour fraternel, mais les Armstrong ont tendance à déborder un peu dans leurs manifestations et je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne au final ?  
**Nombre de mots : **50 x une phrase, ~1200 au total ?

oOo

#01 - Réconfort  
Alex aime savoir qu'il est utile à son pays ; un mot de reconnaissance d'un civil est déjà une immense récompense, et le sourire de sa petite sœur une plus grande encore.

#02 - Baiser  
Il n'est pas rare qu'ils s'embrassent pour se témoigner leur affection, le plus souvent sur le front, parfois sur la joue.

#03 - Douceur  
Sa petite sœur est un ange…

#04 - Souffrance  
Alex est revenu d'Ishval affreusement silencieux et les yeux vides et ceux de Catherine, à le voir ainsi, se remplissent de larmes et de douleur.

#05 - Pomme de terre  
Alex aime bien le sous-lieutenant Havoc, au point de lui présenter spontanément sa chère petite sœur, mais s'il continue à la comparer à un légume ça va mal se passer !

#06 - Pluie  
Les jours de pluie, Catherine fait très attention à ce que le thé soit bien chaud et absolument parfait pour le retour de son courageux grand frère qui accomplit son devoir au mépris des intempéries.

#07 - Chocolat  
…Et les jours de neige, elle le remplace par du chocolat chaud.

#08 - Bonheur  
La famille Armstrong a tout pour être heureuse : la stabilité, l'argent, la réputation, la situation… et plus que tout, l'amour entre ses membres.

#09 - Téléphone  
Pour faire plaisir à sa petite Catherine qui se désole de son propre célibat, Alex envisage de lui présenter l'un après l'autre tous ses amis et plus juste Havoc ; le gentil petit Fury, par exemple, pourrait être à son goût ?

#10 - Oreilles  
La matriarche a parlé : se faire percer les oreilles, c'est vulgaire, bon pour les filles du peuple, et une demoiselle comme Catherine aura uniquement le droit de porter des clips, à sa majorité ; Alex, en son for intérieur, se demande si l'interdit s'applique également à lui.

#11 - Nom  
Au fil des générations, ils continuent à faire honneur au nom de leurs ancêtres.

#12 - Sensuel  
Catherine s'allonge sur la pelouse soigneusement entretenue du jardin, goûtant la douceur de l'herbe, la chaleur du soleil, la caresse du vent, le parfum des fleurs, la proximité de son grand frère chéri ; elle soupire d'aise et juste un peu de regret : tout ça sera encore mieux si au lieu d'un frère elle avait plutôt un amoureux avec elle.

#13 - Mort  
Catherine est soulagée que son grand frère soit rentré à la maison vivant, mais elle continue à suivre l'avancée du conflit dans les journaux en sanglotant sur tous les autres que leurs sœurs et leurs fiancées ne reverront plus.

#14 - Sexe  
La famille Armstrong se targue d'être ouverte d'esprit et de correctement faire l'éducation de ses enfants ; à l'approche de la puberté on leur explique les bébés, les maladies, l'idée du plaisir, et c'est plusieurs années plus tard, quand Catherine atteint enfin l'âge de se fiancer, qu'Alex réalise avec horreur ce que ça voudra dire pour elle.

#15 - Toucher  
Alex Louis Armstrong pourrait émouvoir n'importe qui de ses paroles ; en tout cas, elles touchent toujours sa sœur droit au cœur.

#16 - Faiblesse  
Catherine se mettait rarement en colère, mais elle détestait entendre Olivier traiter Alex de faible.

#17 - Larmes  
Tout le monde dans la famille est d'accord là-dessus (sauf peut-être la sœur aînée, mais elle a des idées un peu bizarres) : un homme doit être capable de pleurer.

#18 - Vitesse  
Mais finalement, il n'est pas si pressé que Catherine trouve un fiancé ; qu'elle aille à son rythme !

#19 - Vent  
Après l'incident avec Havoc, Alex tente de suggérer, délicatement, que Catherine repose le piano et donne sa chance à un instrument plus discret, très féminin, disons à vent, la flûte traversière ou le hautbois ?

#20 - Liberté  
Oui, ils se rendent compte de la chance qu'ils ont de vivre dans ce pays et dans ce milieu qui leur autorise tellement, y compris ce qui est vu comme excentrique par leurs pairs.

#21 - Vie  
Jusqu'au départ d'Alex pour Ishval ils ont mené la belle vie ; depuis, c'est un peu plus dur mais ils font vaillamment face – et puis ils ont quand même toujours beaucoup de chance.

#22 - Jalousie  
Catherine ne peut empêcher un pincement au cœur quand elle constate à quel point son frère est parfait : la personne qu'il épousera aura bien de la chance !

#23 - Mains  
Catherine admire les mains de son frère, capables de boxer le plus féroce adversaire, de transmuter n'importe quoi et de coudre la plus exquise des dentelles, et se demande : et elle, quels sont ses talents ?

#24 - Goût  
Ah oui, les goûts de la benjamine Armstrong en matière d'homme sont un peu rares…

#25 - Adoration  
Son grand frère est l'homme le plus parfait au monde – encore plus que Papa, puisque Papa vieillit et qu'Alex est encore jeune !

#26 - À jamais  
Ils se sont jurés beaucoup de toujours quand ils étaient enfants, et encore innocents, et à vrai dire plutôt ignorants.

#27 - Sang  
Les liens du sang sont plus forts que tout, clament la plupart des membres de la famille.

#28 - Maladie  
Ils jouissent tous dans la famille d'une santé de fer, aussi, une maladie occasionnelle chez la benjamine à l'apparence si délicate devient tout de suite un véritable drame.

#29 - Mélodie  
Catherine s'applique toujours à ses leçons de piano et tire de son instrument des mélodies fort correctes, mais préfère tout de même pouvoir partager ses jeux avec Alex : lui, il sait même le lancer !

#30 - Étoile  
Outre leur propre étincèlement, ils cultivent aussi l'art de faire briller des étoiles dans les yeux des gens qu'ils apprécient.

#31 - Maison  
Après la querelle d'héritage initiée par Olivier, Catherine regrette non pas de quitter le manoir principal elle-même, mais qu'Alex doive en partir aussi.

#32 - Confusion  
Ni Alex ni Catherine ne comprennent pourquoi aucun des fiancés potentiels qu'il lui ramène ne tient à rester : elle a pourtant tout pour plaire, non ?

#33 - Peur  
Elle finit par craindre d'avoir des défauts terribles et il n'arrive même plus à la rassurer.

#34 - Orage  
Les coups de colère de la petite Catherine sont rarissimes, mais quand ils éclatent, ils valent bien en intensité ceux dont Olivier est coutumière et Alex ne peut qu'attendre, impuissant, que l'orage passe.

#35 - Liens  
Quoi qu'il advienne, dans cette famille, ils s'aimeront et se soutiendront toujours.

#36 - Magasin  
Il ne faut pas croire : leur fortune n'a pas complètement pourri leurs goûts et ils peuvent trouver le cadeau parfait dans la plus modeste échoppe, pas forcément dans les boutiques de grand luxe.

#37 - Technologie  
Le jour où Alex dévoile son intérêt nouveau pour la mécanique d'automail, Catherine décide de l'imiter en démontant son piano.

#38 - Cadeau  
Une des premières choses que fait Catherine en débarquant à Xing pour les vacances c'est chercher dans l'art local un « petit » souvenir à ramener à Alex.

#39 - Sourire  
Leurs sourires sont toujours contagieux.

#40 - Innocence  
Alex se jure de toujours préserver la pureté de sa petite sœur chérie.

#41 - Accomplissement  
Les enfants Armstrong peuvent choisir les passe-temps qu'ils veulent, du plus classique au plus excentrique et leurs parents n'y poseront aucun veto leur seule exigence est qu'ils excellent dans les arts de leur choix, et ils le font naturellement.

#42 - Nuages  
Il y a bien quelques ombres qui passent obscurcir le tableau mais leur bonne humeur naturelle et leur chance insolente finit toujours par les chasser.

#43 - Ciel  
Si leurs yeux sont d'un bleu aussi limpide, leur racontait Papa quand ils étaient petits, c'est qu'ils ont des rêves plein la tête.

#44 - Paradis  
Réunis, leur bonheur est parfait.

#45 - Enfer  
Et ils ne comprendront jamais pourquoi certains étrangers s'enfuient après avoir rencontré la famille.

#46 - Soleil  
Ils ont tous la même teinte dans la famille mais Alex affirme que la blondeur de Catherine resplendit sans aucune pareille.

#47 - Lune  
La brillance de la tête d'Alex, en revanche, tient plutôt de la pleine lune, mais pour Catherine qui aime rêver c'est un compliment.

#48 - Vagues  
Le jour où Catherine se laisse convaincre d'imiter les anglaises d'Armée, ça menace de tourner au désastre et il faut bien les bras puissants d'Alex pour les heures de brossage nécessaire à lisser à nouveau les choses.

#49 - Cheveux  
Quand même, Alex envie en secret la chevelure luxuriante de ses sœurs.

#50 - Supernova  
Alex n'a pas le talent des Alchimistes de Feu ou Écarlate pour les feux d'artifices, mais il fait quand même de son mieux pour qu'un spectacle grandiose illumine le bal de débutante officiel de sa Catherinette.


	20. AlexMason, un bon choix

(ah, évidemment Mason est trop secondaire pour être demandé dans la liste des persos disponible s?)

**Titre : **Le second choix est aussi bon  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Alex Louis Armstrong x Mason  
**Genre : **crack  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus à R / M  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes : **set #04, « thèmes culinaires » d'après une phrase  
**Nombre de mots : **50 x une seule phrase, ~1000 mots au total

oOo

#01 - Fouet  
Dans la maisonnée Curtis et dans l'armée on apprend très vite la discipline : Mason et Alex s'accordent rapidement et facilement.

#02 - Mètre  
Mesure : un mètre de tour de poitrine, ça ce sont de beaux pectoraux, monsieur !

#03 - Viande  
La pièce de second choix après le boucher lui-même (marié) : son apprenti (libre et prometteur), est excellente en soi.

#04 - Casse-noix  
Une prise un peu trop violente met cette fois une fin prématurée à leurs ébats.

#05 - Couteau  
Hachoir en main, Mason est capable de bien des prouesses, mais il sait aussi manier à merveille la viande à mains nues.

#06 - Lampée  
Alex découvre avec surprise puis plaisir combien Mason a une bonne descente.

#07 - Farce  
Et allez, on va fourrer la dinde !

#08 - Beurre  
Ne jamais manquer de lubrifiant – Alex jusqu'ici adepte des bienfaits de l'huile d'olive apprend la joie des produits animaux.

#09 - Fontaine  
Ça coule à flots !

#10 - Farine  
Non, vraiment, il ne s'est pas fait rouler dans cette affaire.

#11 - Sucre  
Le côté étonnamment tendre d'Alex ne rebute pas Mason, habitué à voir roucouler Sieg et Izumi.

#12 - Cacahouète  
Son nouvel amant vaut son pesant de cacahouètes.

#13 - Soupe  
Ça fait plaisir de voir combien Alex apprécie la cuisine à la maison…

#14 - Martini  
En apéritif, Mason propose parfois de l'alcool ; c'est bon, c'est aux herbes…

#15 - Cochon  
Tout est bon dans leur relation !

#16 - Fruit  
Mûr à point et ne demandant qu'à être cueilli…

#17 - Flambe  
Quand ils sont ensemble ils ont tendance à brûler un peu la chandelle par les deux bouts.

#18 - Tare  
Le seul défaut qu'Alex pourrait trouver à Mason, c'est son origine terriblement roturière, mais sa propre famille est moderne malgré sa longue histoire et est capable de passer outre.

#19 - Navet  
…et, bon, les goûts culturels d'Alex semblent parfois douteux à Mason, mais ça n'est pas grave non plus.

#20 - Safran  
Parfois, quand il faut bien que Mason aille travailler à la boucherie, Alex, adopté dans la maisonnée, se retrouve à causer pharmacopées étrangères avec Izumi.

#21 - Batteur  
Mason a gardé son battoir à attendrir la viande pour les fois où Alex mérite une bonne fessée.

#22 - Métal  
Mason a longtemps considéré son patron comme médaille d'or toutes catégories, mais récemment, il l'a rétrogradé à argent, donnant la première place à certain alchimiste plus accessible.

#23 - Féculent  
Ils sont faits de la même pâte, finalement.

#24 - Liqueur  
Les soirs où Mason a mis en conserve des pâtés au génépi, il est encore plus gai que d'habitude et Alex s'en amuse lui aussi.

#25 - Dentiste  
Détail peu ragoûtant, après une folle partie avec Alex, Mason a régulièrement l'impression d'avoir la bouche enchâssée dans un moulage organique.

#26 - Unité  
Avec Mason, Ale se sent plus à l'aise que jamais, même parmi ses camarades.

#27 - Ornement  
Leur tenue préférée reste le costume d'Adam.

#28 - Rustique  
Alex Louis Armstrong, élevé avec tous les raffinements de l'aristocratie et de la vie citadine de luxe, trouve pourtant à son garçon boucher mal dégrossi un charme fou.

#29 - Appétissant  
Ça va sans dire : il est à croquer !

#30 - Assiette  
En équilibre parfait, quel que soit le degré d'acrobatie avec lequel l'un chevauche l'autre !

#31 - Langue  
On dit que c'est la partie la plus tendre et une des plus goûteuses…

#32 - Carcasse  
Qu'il est bien bâti !

#33 - Croustillant  
Paradoxalement, on jase moins depuis l'installation d'Alex avec Mason, qu'on ne le faisait quand il restait seul chez Sieg et Izumi autrefois.

#34 - Goût  
C'est peut-être un goût acquis, mais maintenant, ils ne s'en passent plus.

#35 - Préparation  
Un esprit sain dans un corps sain : chaque matin commence avec de la gymnastique solitaire et complètement innocente ; le sport coquin à deux vient plus tard, à l'heure de la sieste.

#36 - Péché  
Eux vivent leur vie et leur amour simplement, sans se prendre la tête sur des questions d'éthique ou de morale.

#37 - Tambouille  
Toute cette viande et si peu de légumes… à force, il faut reconnaître que c'est quand même juste un petit peu écœurant et que de la variété dans les plaisirs ne ferait pas de mal ?

#38 - Bol  
Alex se dit qu'il a de la chance d'avoir posé les yeux sur Mason, Mason emploie des mots plus argotiques pour le dire.

#39 - Hotte  
L'un et l'autre ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac pour se surprendre régulièrement.

#40 - Bourgogne  
Et parfois, il faut attendre : la viande est plus tendre si on la fait mijoter longuement…

#41 - Chaire  
Où qu'il aille, Alex se fait une joie d'apprendre des choses nouvelles et c'est avec une attention studieuse qu'il écoute Mason lui parler des subtilités de son travail.

#42 - Melon  
Même s'il a accroché l'œil de l'héritier Armstrong, Mason reste simple et n'en attrape pas la grosse tête pour autant.

#43 - Broutille  
Tous les deux, ensemble, sont capables de s'amuser à partir de pas grand' chose.

#44 - Confiserie  
Bon, d'accord, parfois le côté « sucré » d'Alex devient un peu trop pour Mason.

#45 - Gâterie  
Ils sont toujours prêts à s'échanger des petites faveurs à la sauvette.

#46 - Noix  
Il y a le vocabulaire courant des parties du corps, les termes anatomiques pour les muscles, l'équivalent technique en boucherie, et, quel que soit le mot employé pour les désigner, décidément, il a de fort jolies cuisses.

#47 - Cave  
Et c'est là qu'on pend les saucissons à sécher…

#48 - Chaleur  
Il y a dans ce foyer la chaleur d'une famille, de l'amitié, et d'un amour fort.

#49 - Prise  
Parfois, ça devient tellement acrobatique qu'ils ne savent plus trop si c'est encore une étreinte ou si ça devient une prise d'arts martiaux plus compliquée que tout ce qu'enseigne Izumi.

#50 - Art  
Ils ont élevé l'adoration des muscles au rang d'art à part.


	21. AlexGarfiel, si bien assortis

**Titre : **L'homme de sa vie  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Couple : **Alex Louis Armstrong x Garfiel  
**Genre : **varié  
**Gradation : **de G / K à R / M  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes : **#5, « festifs « d'après une phrase  
**Avertissements : **de fluff à kinky en passant par l'angst et le crack, oh yeah!  
**Nombre de mots : **

oOo

#01 - Calendrier  
Alex compte les jours qui le séparent de sa prochaine permission, en attendant de compter les kilomètres qui le séparent de Rush Valley et les heures qui le séparent de Garfiel.

#02 - Feux d'artifice  
Dans les bras de son amant, Alex étincelle de bonheur comme jamais.

#03 - Cotillons  
He bien oui, Garfiel aime les fanfreluches à son tablier de cuisine et à ses pyjama ça tombe bien, Alex aime les dentelles lui aussi.

#04 - Sapin  
Alex a vu trop de camarades revêtir un costume de sapin : celui-ci, il entend bien profiter de lui le plus possible dans son costume de naissance tant qu'il est temps.

#05 - Œufs  
Garfiel contemple le crâne d'œuf d'Alex avec tendresse.

#06 - Masque  
Non, jamais Alex ne se moquera des soins que Garfiel apporte à sa peau au contraire ! la douceur que lui laissent ses gommages est incomparable.

#07 - Boules  
« Ooh… elles sont incroyablement soyeuses ! »

#08 - Pétards  
« …et, mazette, quel postérieur ! »

#09 - Cadeau  
Il lui offre tout le gite, le couvert, son lit, et son cœur.

#10 - Galette  
Oui, la famille Armstrong est fortunée, mais ça n'empêche pas Alex et son homme de vivre simplement, avec juste le minimum nécessaire de chichis.

#11 - Déguisement  
Alex, pour rejoindre son amant incognito, troque son bel uniforme et les costumes de bonne coupe contre une panoplie de touriste criarde – dès que Garfiel l'aperçoit, il n'a qu'une envie : lui arracher ces frusques hideuses !

#12 - Noël  
Les fêtes hivernales à Rush Valley sont aussi brillantes et chaleureuses que les fêtes d'été à Central et la première fois qu'il y assiste avec Garfiel, Alex en est ébloui ; l'année suivante, il se prend à rêver à quelque chose de plus intime.

#13 - Nouvel An  
Ils fêtent leur premier anniversaire de vie commune et se jurent avec effusion de vivre une deuxième année encore meilleure, et une autre, et encore…

#14 - Soirée  
L'ombre s'étend sur Rush Valley, les températures se radoucissent, et les cœurs battent plus vite à l'idée de la nuit à venir.

#15 - Famille  
Les parents et les petites sœurs d'Alex adoptent immédiatement Monsieur Garfiel ; il n'y a qu'Olivier pour le traiter avec indifférence.

#16 - Gâteau  
Ensemble, ils sont tout sucre tout miel.

#17 - Papillote  
Quand Alex se désole de ne pas pouvoir se faire les mêmes frisottis abondants que son papa et nombre d'autres messieurs de sa famille, Garfiel le rassure : son unique mèche sur le front et… surtout les frisottis plus au sud de son anatomie, sont un ornement largement suffisant.

#18 - Lapin  
Ils privilégient la qualité à la vitesse : pas question de faire ça en trente secondes chrono et n'avoir pas le temps d'en profiter vraiment !

#19 - Bûche  
Après quoi, ils s'endorment tous les deux comme des souches et ronflent comme une scierie.

#20 - Pâques  
Avec eux, c'est tous les jours la fête des œufs, du bois dur et du renouveau.

#21 - Costume  
Alex a fière allure dans son uniforme, mais ça n'est rien en comparaison de la tenue de forge de Garfiel : presque nu sous son tablier de cuir.

#22 - Or  
Le jour où un lointain cousin d'Alex perd quelques doigts dans un tragique accident, les négociations pour que Garfiel inclue un plaquage doré sur son automail sont âpres : enfin, c'est joli, mais tout le monde sait que c'est trop mou !

#23 - Étoile  
Il ne faut pas longtemps à se fréquenter pour que Garfiel étincelle à son tour.

#24 - Champagne  
Ils trinquent à leur bonheur, les doigts experts de Garfiel ayant fait sauter le bouchon et la mousse pétillante jaillissant de manière suggestive, les réjouissances deviennent vite plus festives encore.

#25 - Horloge  
De la même manière qu'il lui a offert son cœur, Alex n'a aucune réticence à prêter le délicat mécanisme de sa montre d'argent à l'observation curieuse de Garfiel.

#26 - Ami  
Amis, amours, complices, frères de cœur, partenaires de lit, âmes sœurs, les mots ne manquent pas mais aucun ne suffit à couvrir leur relation.

#27 - Halloween  
Revient l'automne et avec lui les cérémonies de commémoration aux morts ; à cette époque, Garfiel fait taire son exubérance naturelle pour offrir un soutien plus discret mais toujours plus solide à son sensible Alex au cœur blessé.

#28 - Tradition  
Alex aime sa famille, oui, beaucoup, et la respecte aussi, mais tout de même… l'obsession de ses sœurs à vouloir célébrer son mariage avec son fiancé dans les formes lui apporte presque autant d'inquiétude que de plaisir.

#29 - Bougie  
Dîner aux chandelles, épilation pour retrouver la peau douce, et quelques jeux pimentés à base de cire : les idées ne manquent pas.

#30 - Père Fouettard  
Bien sûr, ils s'assurent toujours mutuellement avec une très grande attention de leur consentement pour chaque jeu, et il n'est jamais question de douleur : seulement de titillement.

#31 - Cheminée  
Faites confiance aux mordus de mécanique pour faire les compliments les plus étranges : « ooh, une véritable cheminée d'usine… prête à cracher son panache blanc ? montre-moi la puissance de ton moteur ! »

#32 - Gigot  
Malgré sa musculature impressionnante, il reste des parties bien tendres sur le corps d'Alex, notamment à l'intérieur des cuisses, où Garfiel aime à mordre délicatement.

#33 - Réunion  
Alex aime sa famille, profondément, mais les réunion du petit clan des amis de Garfiel sont bien plus amusantes, avec cette petite Paninya toujours pleine de joie, cette chère petite Winry, et avec elle, bien sûr, Edward !

#34 - Indigestion  
Non, non, ils ne se lasseront jamais de se dévorer mutuellement !

#35 - Décoration  
Une trace blanche offerte par son tendre amour a séché sur sa poitrine et ça n'est que par souci d'hygiène qu'il se résoud à l'effacer.

#36 - Surprise  
Et ils arrivent toujours à inventer de nouvelles manières inattendues de se faire plaisir.

#37 - Bal  
Le grand bal de fin d'année au Hall Amrstrong semble un franc succès : Garfiel fait danser successivement chaque sœur avec brio… et puis tout tourne au drame quand Catherine font en larmes parce qu'elle a enfin trouvé l'homme ressemblant à ses rêves, et qu'il est déjà pris.

#38 - Dessert  
Garfiel ne fait aucun mystère de son goût pour le sucré… et ça devient encore meilleur quand la cuiller d'Alex rejoint la sienne.

#39 - Ho ! Ho ! Ho !  
Le petit rire maniéré de Garfiel énerve beaucoup de monde, mais pour Alex, c'est une véritable musique qu'il ne se lasse pas d'entendre.

#40 - Sac  
Depuis qu'il a déposé son paquetage de soldat dans un coin de la remise de Garfiel, Alex n'a plus aucune envie d'avoir jamais à le reprendre.

#41 - Défilé  
Depuis sa jeunesse, jamais Garfiel n'a manqué l'occasion d'admirer un défilé militaire : tous ces jeunes hommes aux corps bien entretenus, sanglés dans leurs uniformes de haute classe… et aujourd'hui il en a un rien que pour lui !

#42 - Maquillage  
Garfiel prend les soins de sa peau très au sérieux ; loin de se moquer, Alex approuver non seulement l'hydratation et l'exfoliation, mais apporte avec sa connaissance des éléments chimiques l'idée d'un masque pour les cils qui aidera à protéger ses yeux du soleil ou du feu de la forge.

#43 - Gueule de Bois  
« Tu sembles sculpté dans le bois : solide et imperturbable comme un masque à première vue, mais bourré de veines tendres et de sève bouillonnante à y regarder de plus près. »

#44 - Flirt  
Garfiel avait tendance à papillonner et faire des avances légères à presque tout le monde, garçons ou filles ; ça s'est brusquement arrêté quand Alex est entré dans sa vie.

#45 - Foule  
Une foule de gens étonnamment bigarrée défile en permanence chez Garfiel : collègues, clients, amis ; il n'est jamais seul… mais sans Alex, il trouverait tout de même sa vie déserte.

#46 - Sortie  
De temps en temps, Garfiel emmène Alex en excursion dans l'arrière-pays autour de Rush Valley ; le paysage aride rappelle un peu à Alex la désolation d'Ishval mais, avec mille petits indices de vie sauvage et une grande impression de sérénité, l'endroit finit par apaiser son cœur.

#47 - Bouchon  
À ses heures perdues, il arrive à Garfiel de mettre à profit sa connaissance de l'anatomie et des matériaux à prothèse pour inventer des jouets d'adultes… y compris ce qu'il présente à Alex comme un porte-bonheur précieux à garder au plus intime pour penser à lui quand ils se retrouvent séparés trop longtemps.

#48 - Vacances  
Hum, oui, à l'origine, Alex Louis Armstrong était juste venu passer ses vacances au soleil du Sud et saluer un ami, rien de plus, et puis…

#49 - Départ  
…et puis il a révisé ses plans, agi en conséquence, et pour le faire repartir, maintenant, il faudrait qu'une nouvelle guerre éclate ; fort heureusement, ça n'arrivera plus de sitôt.

#50 - Valises  
Garfiel fait son travail sérieusement et contrairement à une certaine apprentie de sa connaissance évite d'habitude de passer des nuits blanches dans son atelier : c'est dangereux pour lui, pour la pièce et pour le client, mais parfois il faut bien ce qu'il faut, et Alex se retrouve le lendemain à lui découper des rondelles de concombre, l'air plein de regret, pour soigner un peu ses cernes.


End file.
